sagittariusa_20fandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja Cats
((This article is a good idea of the shit that should not be in this RP, it's rather exaggerated, but it gives a good idea of the kind of attitude that I hate, and people like this probably won't last too long in this RP.)) Ninjacats are a race of god-level advanced athromorphic cats who are the lords, gods and masters of everything. They are benevelont nd have no internal problems besides the every rare diease that makes one a jerk, but beyond that no problems whatsoever. Ninjacats are so advanced they live in a seprate plane of existence. They sometimes come down to toy with inferior life. History The ninjacats always are and always were, they are gods after all. In their own universe, there are other races such as hyper snails which are basically like super heros and one certain entity called scrup who is like a kriby who devours anything in its path with ease having a black hole for a stomach and it is a very nice creature who only attacks if someone makes them angry. The most pwoerful entity in their universe, the Dragoncat is cpaable of burning anything it looks at to death regardless of what it is. The ninjacats are a whimsical race, they make jokes and puns all the time and know what's best. Government Every ninja cat gets to do whatever they like, since murder is impossible between ninja cats and rape is impossible since hedonism is a very common among ninja cats. There is no ruling class due to ninja cats being anrchic and having no government, the ninja cats do whatever they please and are only hostile if someone attacks them first or it is from some horribe race other races it likes more are fighting; and it is never done bad due to ninja cats being gods know where to hit. The only crime they have is telling a ninja cat what to do. Culture Ninja cats are deadly and spend their time eating meat fruit and live in their own little happy spaces. Ninja cats usually trek to other universes in undetectable spaceships and their spaceships look like feathers that move through space on materials so sharp that they cut the space-time countinum. The ninja cats are an easygoing race, and very cool. They aren't smug or arrogant, they just like wisecracking and making jokes. The reason is because despite being gods they feel pleasure and despite not needing to eat or breathe do so anywyas due to this reason. Technology -Feather Blades Ninja cats have a gun that shoots feather blades that cut through anything and are impossible to block due to being made from a hyper sharp material, so sharp it cuts through anything no matter how sharp. -Temper metal Temper metal is impossibly hard, so hard nothing, not even anti-mater can break it. -Adantium The typical armour ninja cats have, almost as good as temper metal though slightly weaker and much more flexible. They have pet shrikes who come in never ending swarms and have bits of this adantium coated in them, being bioengineered by the ninjacats and spread throughout the universe along with the magma bunnies. -Impropability button Special bottun that does whatever; it could turn an entire race into bananas or reduce a whole universe to sweat. It is made to not harm the ninja cats theselves, making it probable to harm them so thus it always impropably doesn't. Can be reguarly used. -Triple missile launcher A triple-fire missile launcher that is extremly dangerous. -Temper metal Blade Temper metal being sos harp it can't be used as a gun is used as a blade and can cut through anything without effort, except temper metal.